


Kiss Me On My Salty Lips

by Risti



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, also porn there is porn, and maybe a little plot, are metaphors plot?, i just have feelings about these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: “Do I know you from somewhere? Or maybe I’ve just been dreaming of meeting you my whole life.”Or, the one where a chance encounter leaves two women thinking that this is just the beginning of endless possibilities.





	Kiss Me On My Salty Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the fics that are yet to come.
> 
> (Also, I got out of the movie theatre less than four hours ago. This is not beta'd and barely edited.)

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

“I don’t know, do you have a kid at Holy Mother Elementary too?”

It wasn’t until the woman in front of her widened her eyes and froze, beer halfway to her lips – lips that had just the traces of lipstick left on them like maybe she wasn’t the type to reapply lipstick often or maybe she’d just finished making out with someone – that Maria remembered she wasn’t supposed to be a mother tonight.

“No kids, no. I do have a cat.” There’s a smirk on her lips, and really, Maria should stop staring at her mouth, even if her own is starting to feel kind of dry. “My name’s Carol Danvers. Call me Danvers.”

“Maria. And I like cats too.”

“Great, and now that we’ve established that we both like pussy, can I buy you a drink Maria?”

An hour and three drinks later, and Maria’s back is pushed against the edge of the bar, her thumb brushing under the skin of Danvers tshirt, and she’s marveling at how soft it feels, and how she can feel Danver’s body head radiating not only skin to skin but through the roughness of the jeans riding low on her hips.

“Do you want to get out of here? I mean – god I’m not usually like this but –“

“It’s like I already know you. I know.” Danvers looked sheepish for a second. “Look, this is more of a third date kind of a conversation, but I believe in destinies, and reincarnation, in energies beyond our control. I think we exist in a multiverse where each choice we make spawns a brand new universe, with a million different versions of our selves all leading slightly different lives.”

“I think you’ve probably had enough to drink tonight.”

Danvers throws her head back and laughs, a big, hearty genuine laugh that Maria can feel reverberating under her fingers. Then she leans forward and kisses Maria, and there’s more of that same heat as Danver’s tongue slips into her mouth. Maria chases it back, and her grip tightens even as she dares to slide her hand higher until her fingers find the edge where satin skin is interrupted by a bra strap.

“I’m glad I don’t live in a universe where we didn’t just do that.”

Danvers smile this time is softer. “Me too.”

Then she kisses her. Or maybe Maria kisses her. The details are a bit blurry.

They walk the half block back to Maria’s, because Monica is sleeping over at her grandparents, and neither of them are in a state to drive. The night air is warm and heady and time stretches out, each second feeling like a heartbeat. Maria’s mind drifts backwards, and then sideways, until she’s holding back a giggle while glancing sideways at Danvers.

“So all these alternate universes… Do you think there’s one where we met in the military ages ago? Or maybe one where I don’t know, we never went in the military at all and met at college in a coffee shop or –“

“Or one where we’re space pirates and met while saving the world from an alien invasion?”

“Of course you believe in aliens.”

“Of course, don’t you?”

“Let’s save something for that third date conversation.”

“Of course.”

Time speeds back up or maybe that’s just Maria’s heart racing.

***

They take their time peeling sweaty layers of clothing and underwear off each other, until Maria can’t wait any longer and shoves her hand inside Danver’s cotton panties, her lips brushing against the pebbled skin of her hardening nipples.

“Fuck,” Danvers exhales as she arches up into Maria’s touch. She lets Maria bring her to a hard, fast orgasm.

The panties end up lost in the sheets after that, and Maria’s pretty sure her own shirt is thrown all the way behind the dresser three feet from the bed. It’s Danver’s mouth that she’s been watching all night that gets her off first, but it’s her hands that turn out to be like magic. Maria loses track of how many times she comes with one of Danver’s hands fucking her knuckles curled deep while the other rolls her clit between her fingers, but she can feel the sheets soaked through under her ass. She’s already anticipating feeling this for days.

They kiss again for a while afterwards, solving the problem of the ruined sheets by simply rolling together to the other side of the bed thighs interlaced until their mouths are hanging open and they’re each chasing one more orgasm. Eventually they’ll get up and squeeze into Maria’s shower, which isn’t really designed for two but they’re not really focused on getting clean while they’re in it. Maria does strip the bed after that but they end up just throwing towels down to avoid having to change them again.

When they sleep they dream of all the universes yet to come.


End file.
